Americans currently produce more waste than any other nation in the world. Much of the waste comes from plastic and/or metal, which decomposes at a very slow rate. These materials must be recycled, dumped into the oceans or waterways, or deposited into landfills where they will remain for centuries.
In order to reduce the waste in our ever-filling landfills, it is advantageous to create containers that are biodegradable and/or compostable. U.S. Pat. No. 2,074,899 to Gazette teaches a container that is made entirely of paper, but that container is not entirely satisfactory. Gazette's paper container is neither air tight nor water tight, so that liquids or semi-solids stored in the container can spill or evaporate. In addition, even barring spilling or evaporation, Gazette's paper container can't hold liquids or semi-solid materials for an extended period of time since those materials would eventually saturate the paper container and leak out or dissolve parts of the container.
Gazette and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
EP1035025 to Lowry teaches a container having a body that is made substantially out of paper, but uses a thermoplastic cap to maintain a tight seal. Plastic caps, however, are not biodegradable and would still contribute to our landfill problems. Also, Lowry's container is similar to Gazette's container in that liquids or semi-solid materials would tend to saturate the container, and eventually leak out.
US2007/0110928 to Bried teaches a container with a wax coating on the inside of the container. However, wax coatings tend to dissolve in the presence of oil based contents, and in any event waxes are not necessarily biodegradable.
Thus, there is still a need for a sealed biodegradable container that holds liquids or semi-solid contents over a period of time.